Stoic Under Pressure: Russia x reader x 2p! England
by Otaku-Evie
Summary: When you are captured for several months and your attempts of escaping are only tally marks on the wall, You are rescued, by a tall russian and a... shorter british gentlemen. Of course, you take it like the absolute badass you are and say 'cool'.
1. Chapter 1

Numb. That is how you felt. Cold and absent. Here you were, a 'prisoner of war' to that bastard. 'Who the hell does he think he is, locking you up?' Despite these thoughts, you ceased struggling weeks ago. Yes weeks, in fact, you believe that you have been in this damn cellar for a good 4 months now. That is, if he was telling you the truth.

"Oi! Fraulien! Come out, come out, wherever you are~" called out a raspy voice, signaling you to start burying yourself deeper inside the 'Kartoffel'* labeled barrel. This was your hiding place of the week. Though your body was contorted in a strange shape, your heart started to gradually pick a faster pace as his footsteps come closer.

"Come on, don't you want to see mein awesome face?" he says, stepping closer to your barrel. He stops, and so does your heartbeat. Suddenly, with a sickening crunch, your barrel cracks open. A large hand swoops in, fists your hair, and yanks you forcefully out of your hiding place.

"Ugh! Damn you, Prussia!" You yell, struggling once more.

"Kesesese~! It seems the broken songbird has finally sung again!"

"Let her go (,da?)." say two sickening sweet voices in unison. You snapped your head towards to sound, but it only to end in more pain. Prussia only smirks before he starts to laugh maniacally.

"You think you can just order me around? Kesesese! Nein! You cannot order the awesome me around!"

"My, my, what a naughty little child you are." Rings out a British accent, causing the albino to tighten his grasp but then throws you across the cellar. You groan but attempt to catch a glimpse of the other men. The larger man brandishes a silver pipe from his large parka. The other, significantly shorter, one has strawberry blonde hair that has most likely been dyed with even human blood. Prussia grits his teeth, a deep growl in his throat.

"What is wrong? You no want to have your head on pipe? Well, I guess I must force the event, da?" said the man with the light silver hair and pipe.

"We'll see about that." And with that, Prussia whips out his trusty sword in which he tries to slash at the Blue-eyed britishman. He then proceeds to try and bash the hilt of his sword into his temple when a pipe intercepts his attack and the brit throws a knife at his stomach.

Doubling over in pain, he coughs up blood but does not lessen his resolve. He swings up his sword and lands a few nicks and scrapes on them but with two opponents, his attempts are futile.

Until, finally, someone interrupts their fight.

"DAMNIT, PRUSSIA! Stop trying to force people to join you! Goodness!" the stranger yells, but when she notices the other men, she quickly apologizes, "I'm sorry for any trouble you two had to go through. I will try to control him, and make sure he doesn't kidnap your friend again. Or anyone else for that matter. Oh how rude of me, Je'mapelle Evie Michealis!"

"Oh, that's quite alright, poppet! Though, quite frankly, I really want to splatter his blood on the walls. But I do hope you do keep your promise."

"Hmm... I still want to kill him. Is there any reason why I shouldn't kill him, Miss Evie?"

At this, the brunette female, cracks a quite nefarious grin, "Oh because I WILL teach him... some manners, oui?"

"I like how you think, Miss Evie."

"Oh, it comes with the charm, mister. Wait while I clean up, that poor young woman." She replies, striding over to your location where she picks you up and takes you to a foreign room.

"I don't know if you heard me before, but I'm sorry that-,"

"W-what day is it?"

"Umm... the 15th of February...? Why?" she says while applying alcohol on your wounds.

"So, that means...I've only been in this hell hole for 2 months. Cool." She looks at you oddly.

"You got kidnapped and you say "Cool"?"

"Yeah." You say boredly.

"You know, I like you, you've got spunk." She says with a wink. "What's your name anyway? I'm Evelyn, but call me Evie."

"_, that's my name." you say dryly, as she finishes wrapping bandages.

"Well _, nice to meet you. Let me call in those boys from before."

*Time Skip*

"Well _, welcome home, poppet~! Make yourself at home! You know what, let me make some tea and cupcakes!"

"Yeah,whatever"

"Sunflower, are you going to sit down?"

"..."

"Are you okay?"

"Why did you help me?"

"Well, love, we wanted to. "The brit called from the kitchen.

"That doesn't answer anything. Who are you two and what do you want from me?"

"I am Ivan Braginski; otherwise known as Russia." The taller one replied.

"And I," The blonde starts, coming out from the kitchen," am Oliver Kirkland, at your service milady. Uhh... I guess you could say I am the funner side of England."

"Funner isn't a word." You point out.

"I practically made the English language, I can make new words, ya know! Now, how about some tea?"

"Alright."

{A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Russia-chan~! Since she was my requester(?)! Hope ya like! And err... sorry I broke it into parts because I didn't want this chapter to be too long, plus it's freaking 12:34 A.M. and I want to get more chapters in before going to sleep. Vote! Comment Request! Folow! Yay!}


	2. Chapter 2

"_, darling~ You've absolutely have to _dress_ up~!" rings out a british accent.

"Yeah, and why should I?"

"Because my younger sister Jackie and her _friend _just invited us over!"

"And I should dress up, why?" you say puzzled.

" 'Cause it's only _proper_,doll..." He says, his eyes dangerously swirling a cerulean and pink storm.,"You want to be proper,correct?"

You gasp slightly at his tone, "Uhh, yes sir...?"

"Good, darling~"

**Time skip**

After several shades of pink and a few hours of struggle, you finally get to the large house you were expected to be. Oliver knocked excitedly on the door, much to the dismay of those inside.

The door opens to reveal a women with a ginger fringe and brown eyes.

"Hi Ollie~ *Giggle* How are you~ *Giggle* Here, come in!"

"Hello Jackie! Nice to see you again!

"And who is this lovely sweetheart~? My my, how absolutely adorable you are, dear!" She exclaimed, toting over every detail of the dress you were forced into.

"My names _ and you think so? I think it's absolutely-"Oliver covers your mouth, expecting foul language, but you bite his hand, "- eh... fantastic." You finsh.

"It's MORE THAN FANTASTIC! Come dear, you absolutely must come in~! You're like a doll! I've absolutely have GOT to dress you up, love!"

"Yo Jackie, whats takin' ya so long, babe?"asked a voice within the abode.

" *Giggle* Nothing darling!" She practically shoves both of us indoors and introduces you to her husband Allan Jones. He was a tall man with a crooked smile and was quite handsome, but didn't quite appeal to you.

"How do ya do, dollface?"he says gruffly.

"Quite alright, gappy~"you taunt, while he smirks and says," Ya've got yourself a keeper, Oliver~ I approve."

**Time Skip**

So basically most of the visit was being the mannequin of Jackie, the fashion-obsessed loon and being shown the impressive collection of baseball bats and torture devices of Gappy Al. Oh joy! And you were just getting ready to depart when Jackie says, " Why don't you two stay the weekend? I mean Ollie? Aren't you two having a meeting about battle plans tomorrow anyways? Might as well stay the night!"

"Sure! That'll be fun!" He says giddily, giggling slightly with his younger sister.

Little do they know, in the background, _ and Al are facepalming at this idea. "Oh joy."

{A/N: Hi guys! Yeah, I thought I'd let Russia-chan out of her misery and update this chapter. You're Welcome, Child! *snickers* Yeah, Russia, if ya didn't notice Jackie is 2p! Jessi-cat! I think I captured her EXACT opposite quite well. And for any of you readers out there (in Paradox Space) Allan is 2p! America. All said, I think I'll finish this mini-series soon. And deal with the requests on both Wattpad and deviantArt! (Which you guys should check out, please! Evie out!}


End file.
